


Engagements

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: But today is not the day, Fantastic Four - Freeform, I Made A Thing, I need a plot, Johnny is horny, Kidnapping, M/M, One day I will make a fic with Ben in his rocky form, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: bad english</p>
    </blockquote>





	Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad english

Could it be?  
Could it? Could it? Reed was looking at the serum like it was Jesus. He had to call Ben now. 

\- Ben, could you come down, please. Ask Reed.

\- What for stretcho? Answers the Thing.

\- I think I might have found the antidote.

\- Again?

\- Yeah… You want to try it?

Ben comes a moment later. He crosses his arms and looks at Reed gathering the instruments to proceed the injection. Ben sits and Reed plants the needle in between a crack of his rocky skin. 

Richards sigh and goes to his calculus. After a moment, Ben transforms a bit, his skin change. It goes to bright pink, the texture of lizard, then brown and it finally goes to a normal human skin. 

They wait 15 minutes, anxiously, and Ben doesn’t transform back. Grimm smirks at the scientist sighing of satisfaction.

\- Don’t get too happy. Said Ben.

\- Well, it just mean I’m in the good way. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- Ya think you got something to turn me back the Thing, y’know in case of villains. 

\- Where not there yet, Ben. I’ll see Pym for that I promise. 

Ben takes a cigar and lit it exiting the lab. Reed shuffles through his notebooks, searching for what’s right. He’s happiness drives his energy and he stays awake all night, then the day after and perhaps the night after. Sue comes to scold him for his behavior, but she’s happy to announce him that Ben hadn’t transform back.   
Reed sigh of contentment, in a certain manner, it removes a lot of pressure. 

The scientist goes in the kitchen to eat something, but fall on Johnny’s half naked date. 

\- Morning lady. 

\- …Hum? Oh, hum, hi.

She goes out the kitchen and Reed sigh when Johnny enters.

\- What?

\- Next time you bring someone, could you ask them to wear clothes. Said Richards.

\- What you never saw boobs? 

\- Johnny.

\- Okay, okay. 

The blond takes a magazine and reads it, feet on the table that makes Sue sigh. They silently takes their breakfast. They watch Reed go to sleep and the three other takes all another cereal bowl. 

\- So Ben, you’ve done anything with that body of yours? Ask Johnny.

\- Aside from what I do usual, not really. Answers the broad man. 

\- Oh really. No hooking up with Alicia, no..

\- Johnny.

\- What?

\- Don’t speak of Alicia like that.

\- Oh please, Ben. You’re being so prude. Have you been on Yancy Street? Have you done something with people, like going outside dancing in your lame disco dance? 

\- Shaddup kiddo. My dance’s glorious. I ain’t going back on Yancy Street, they’ll throw trash by the head. 

\- Even if Johnny’s a bit bitter right now, he got a point, you should enjoy life before a villain and get you. Said Susan. 

\- Bitter? What are you talking about? Asks Johnny. 

Susan chuckled and Ben gets up and hits Johnny’s shoulder. The two sibling finishes their breakfast and Sue promptly go away, saying that she has a rendezvous with Jennifer. 

Johnny goes up in his bedroom, checking dating sites. Man, does the time around are boring. He’s been a long while he couldn’t party like he does.

\---------------

Johnny sigh and ark an eyebrow seeing Ben eating ice-cream in the sofa watching a movie. It’s been 3 days since he’s back to human. They had a fight the day before and Human Torch, Invisible Woman and Mister Fantastic where still sore from the fight with the Red Ghosts. Ben had watched and send the equipment Reed needed.

\- You still didn’t get out? Ask Johnny.

\- I went to get milk. Answers Grimm. 

\- Pfff. What’s keeping you from going outside?

\- … Don’t know. Maybe the fact that I’ll transform right away, scaring some old lady in tha process. 

\- Aww Ben. Okay, I want you to get out. I think we should get out, the four of us and take a beer or something. It’s been a long time.

\- Weird coming from you, matchstick. 

\- Come on, I know a geek place that everyone will love. I’m calling Sue, get Reed. 

Moment later, the Fantastic Four went to a little pub where they could play society game.   
Ben suggested to spice up the game to make an engagement to the winner. They all accepted and a fiery battle of Risk begins.   
It took four hours and a half, and they were pretty tipsy. And of course villains seem to have a radar up their butts to know when heroes are out being normal, because the Mad Thinker is at the corner of the street and manages to snatch Grimm away. The heroes tipsily fight with the robot of the Mad Thinker, but failed. 

Susan calls Ben names dramatically while the robot and the Mad Thinker flied away while laughing maniacally. 

\- Reed! What should we do! Said the blond woman.

\- I don’t know... Ben…

\- Reeeed! Whines Johnny. 

\- Okay, I think I got pills to make the alcohol effect go away… Answers the scientist. 

They take a cab to the Baxter building and Reed shuffles in his pharmacy to find to pills.  
He gives one to everyone and they swallows it. They get in their suit and jumps in the space ship to go to the Mad Thinker’s lair. 

They burst through the roof and the robots runs away of fear. The Mad Thinker is waiting for them in the back of his lair and attack them with robot. Ben is stuck in a cocoon, naked.

\- Dude, why are you naked? Ask Johnny flying to him. 

\- Dude, I’m asking the same question. Answers Grimm. 

Dang did Ben had the body. Johnny’s bisexuality tingled at the moment. The try to break the cocoon with fire, but quickly stops as it was doing the effect of a casserole.   
Ben was sweaty and heavily breathing, oh my…

Susan manages to break the cocoon while doing three backflips and stunning killer robots. Reed catches his best friend before he hits the ground.   
The Invisible Woman turns them invisible and they escape without the Mad Thinker saw them. 

They take a cab, the driver looking at them with a lot of questions in his eyes and drive them to their building. 

Susan went in the kitchen and takes a drink of something before heading to her shower.   
Reed goes in his lab like usual.  
Johnny go straight to business with Ben.   
The blond tackles the broader man into a bedroom and kisses him. Only Ben fight off quite strongly.

\- Johnny what the hell!?

\- You should have seen yourself in the cocoon Ben. Said Storm.

\- What about it? Geez, calm yourself boy.

\- Oh no, you have an engagement Ben. Do it. Now!

\- Hum… Johnny? Not sure. It’s goo…

Ben didn’t had the time to finish his sentence that Johnny was kissing him. The blond roam his hand on the athletic body and sucks on his neck. Ben was clearly confused. 

\- Did you ever do it with a man blue-eyes? Purr Johnny.

Ben blushed hard and looked away.

\- Oh, who? A dude in your football team? You better no tell me it’s Doom. No, Reed perhaps? Continue the blond. 

\- Stop, you’re pretty rapey right now. Answers Ben.

\- Well your body react. 

Johnny bites Grimm’s ear and licks his neck, feeling the pulse of his heart under his lips. He hums at the warm skin shivering. 

\- It was Reed. Said Ben in a breath.

\- Mmm… College, wonderful place. What about we call him? Answers the blond. 

Johnny gets off Ben and goes in the lab, trying to hide his erection.

\- Hey Reed. Calls Storm.

\- What it Johnny? Oh by the way Susan went to sleep. Answers Mister Fantastic.

\- Could you come, Ben and I need you.

\- Did Ben transform back? 

\- No, no, no. 

\- Okay, good. 

Reed followed Johnny, without noticing the arousal of the young man. They enters the bedroom and Reed sees a very naked Ben, red as a tomato on the bed. It isn’t long before Johnny goes to business and kisses Reed.

\- Mhhmph!?

\- What? Ask Johnny, stopping the kiss. 

\- What the hell? Said Reed. 

\- Engagement Reed, you owe me one. 

\- You, me…? With Ben?

\- Hell yeah. 

\- Johnny! For god’s sake! 

\- He ain’t going to listen to you stretcho, too horny to care. Said Ben.

\- Ben understand. Go I want it now. Continue the blond stripping. 

\- What did he eat? Ask Reed to Ben.

\- Dunno. 

\- Stop talking guys, action. Said Johnny, pulling Richards on the bed. 

Reed didn’t want, but the drive of Johnny was hard to stop. Johnny kissed both of them. The blond removed Reed’s pants and kissed his thighs. Reed shivers and looks at Ben who is still figuring out what’s happening, but Reed’s thoughts went blur as Johnny swallows his cock. Ben emotion went to shock to concern to I’ll roll with it in a matter of seconds.   
The broad man massage Johnny’s lower back and the blond hum, making his throat vibrating, earning a shaky moan from the scientist. 

\- You said Sue went to sleep, huh? Ask Ben.

\- Yeah… Ah! Answers shakily Reed.

Johnny rolls his tongue around the tip and puts his hand at the base of the shaft. Richards clutches his fingers in his hairs. Storm spread his legs, letting access to Grimm. He hears the broad man hums. He moan loudly, muffles by Reed’s length in his mouth, when Ben slide two fingers inside him, dry. It burns a bit, he swallows more of Reed’s cock to distract. Then Grimm goes faster. He feel hot. 

\- I ain’t going in dry, kiddo. You got lube? Ask Ben. 

\- Mmmmh? Oh no. Let Reed first, he’s all wet. Purrs Johnny. 

\- Geez Johnny, are you that horny each time you make love? Ask Reed. 

Storm chuckles and turn himself. He spreads his legs before Reed and lick Ben’s length, slowly, looking at Grimm biting his lips.   
The blond makes a ragged cry when Reed slides oh so slowly in him. He shivers, he clutches his fingers on the broad man’s legs, he bites the covers, he takes it all. Johnny takes his breath before swallow Ben’s think cock down his throat, the broad man gasp and bucks his hips.   
Storm let Grimm fucks his mouth and the rhythm as they pound into him drives him in a world of haze and pleasure.   
The blond moan shamelessly and loudly as Reed strokes his oversensitive cock and he pushes back his hips, taking all the centimeter of Reed’s length as to offer. He feels it pulse inside him, the heat, the friction, the pace. Richards is going fast, just right and Johnny try to bob his head at the same rhythm. However he stops to lick the balls and earn a groan from Ben. He licks the length and kiss the tip, before getting half the shaft in his mouth and sucking hard. Ben shakes and shivers, making a long moan.   
Storm takes the length of his mouth to breath, he’s about to come and Reed has found his sweet spot. 

\- Reed, let’s change. Said Ben.

The broad man takes the slack blond body and turn it around. Johnny pumps Richard’s cock, licking the tips and kisses his legs, his stomach, dragging his teeth near the cock’s base before licking and swallowing it all and sucking hard. Reed makes a loud moan and bend over Johnny, bracing himself as pleasure overwhelm him, so near the climax.   
Ben slides his cock inside Johnny’s entrance and moan loudly. He slams inside the blond hard, making Storm squirm and groans. 

\- Ooh... Ben... Yes… Said Johnny shakily, pushing his hips in the rhythm. 

Grimm slows his pace, very slowly to watch the blond face turns into frustration. Reed bend over and twist a bit his neck to be able to take Johnny’s in mouth, but only to brush his teeth on the length, a little raspy friction on his cock. Johnny grunts loudly and shakes.   
He’s on the edge, so goddamn close and these two tease him so good.   
Johnny suck the base of the scientist’s shaft, pumping it with his hand, his thumbs circling the head. He kiss the tips before bobbing his head fast, determined to make Reed come.   
Ben still slams hard and bend over as well to kiss Johnny’s neck and his back, tasting the sweat.   
The blond moan loudly, he comes on the sheet and his walls contract in the pleasure. Ben groans and slow down. He throws his head back before spilling inside Storm.   
The moan made the blond’s throat vibrate, hard. And Reed doesn’t last long and spill s in his mouth, clutching his fingers in Johnny’s hairs. 

Johnny rolls aside and breathe heavily. He takes a sheet and wish goodnight to the two others.

\- Hey give me my sheet back. Said Ben. 

He gets no respond. Grimm grumbles, but is too exhausted to go get his sheet back. He lay on his bed and Reed gets up and puts his pants back. He heads to his lab, but falls asleep on his note book.


End file.
